


How Kuroo Found Kenma (Podfic)

by PennamePersona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, As of Chapter One, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podficced Work, Rimming, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my God," Kuroo said, eyes growing wide. He slowly turned to fully face Oikawa, "I'm in love with Kenma."</p><p>Oikawa brought his tea to his mouth. "Yeah," he said, smiling through the steam rising in front of his face, "I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Kuroo Found Kenma (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Kuroo Found Kenma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988276) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



> This is my first time podficcing someone else's work, and I'm very nervous! The actual fic is utterly fantastic, so even if I don't do it justice, I encourage you to read it, regardless.

[Dropbox Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hl99ds1fbydoptm/How%20Kuroo%20Found%20Kenma%20Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Does this need editing? Yes. Will I come back to this?? Probably. Will I scrap it and totally rerecord??????????? Who knows
> 
> Pennamepersona.tumblr.com


End file.
